1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the heating of liquids, particularly diesel fuel, by elongate electrical heaters.
2. Introduction to the Invention
If diesel fuel becomes too cold, higher molecular weight hydrocarbons therein can solidify, causing "clouding" of the fuel. These solids can block the pores of a fuel filter through which the fuel is pumped, causing the engine to lose power (or stop) or preventing the engine from starting. In order to prevent this, various methods have been proposed for heating diesel fuel before it reaches the filter. For disclosure of such methods, and other methods of heating liquids, reference may be made for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,669,299, 3,564,199, 3,935,901, 3,989,019, 4,091,265 and 4,372,279 and copending and commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 273,525 filed June 15, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,084, 382,259 filed June 15, 1981, now abandoned and 423,589 filed Sept. 27, 1982. The disclosure of each of these patents and patent applications is incorporated herein by reference.